Believing in Everything
by EleanorRigby11
Summary: Sometimes you just have to believe everything is gonna be alright. Even when the world feels like it's crashing in around you. There will always be that light shining through to guide you.
1. Never Stereotype

Have you ever woken up one day and felt that something was going to happen? That is what I felt today, but I couldn't tell if it was going to be good or bad.

I got up like I usually did on a Saturday morning. I went to take a shower and get ready to go out for the day. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans, a plaid long sleeve top and my favorite pair of converse. "We could eat, sleep, and breathe our love if you become a rebel with me-" I looked at my text while packing my purse.

_What are you up to?-Jane_

_Getting ready to head to City Walk. Why? -Gracie_

_Just giving you heads up that I heard Justin is gonna be there :) -Jane_

_Even if he is I doubt I would run into him, with my luck he would be leaving while I was getting there -Gracie_

_Can you be a little more oh I don't know, optimistic? -Jane_

_I can. OMG me and him are totally gonna meet and then fall in love and it will all be a dream come true. Happy enough for you? -Gracie _

_Just have fun and be on lookout okay? -Jane_

_Ok I promise to have fun, but I won't stalk the place -Gracie_

I laugh at my friend, she is so crazy but I love her. I think about her saying Justin might be there. Yes I mean Justin Bieber, I am a fan of his but Jane is my crazy fan friend. She got me into him, and once I heard him I was hooked. I know I promised her I'd be on the lookout and have fun, but I don't have the power to. How can you be happy when you got news from the doctor that you have to have surgery? You are probably wondering why.

Being born with a disability has its downside. Spina bifida. One, I'm paralyzed meaning I can't walk, so I'm in a wheelchair. I can practically hear you feel sorry for me. Don't. Secondly, having Spina Bifida comes with what I like to call, side effects. I also have scoliosis, my spine is curved, and it got worse. I broke down on the phone crying to Steph. I knew this would change everything. Of course having metal rods put in your back will change everything.

I push all of those thoughts from my head and go out to meet my mom at the car. I hoped that feeling I had does happen, I need something to distract me from the surgery.

My mom dropped me off, and I was on my own for a few hours. I put my headphones in my ears and tuned everything out while looking around. I decided to check out the candy store. I went in and bought a few stuff. I got kind of bored just looking around so I went into GameStop to see if I could buy anything. I looked and saw a kid asking for a second player for some kind of war game.

"If you are looking for someone to play with you, I could play with you, if you want?" I could see him give me a look over. I could see he was hesitating unsure if I could play. "You know if you're afraid to get beat by a girl, much less a girl in a wheelchair, then let me know and I'll go away," I smirk, knowing I'm irritating him.

"I'll let you play, but I have to let you know, I'm pretty good," this mysterious kid seemed pretty sure of himself. I scoff at him, "You want me to show you the controls? I could also give you some techniques you could use too."

"Just tell me what buttons to press, skater boy," I shot back at him. He had on sunglasses, a hat, and a hoodie on.

10 minutes later, I shot skater boy one last time and raised my hands in victory. While playing he tried to distract me a few times, but I never faltered. I turn to him and put my hand out in good sportsmanship.

"You're pretty good for a beautiful girl who looks like she doesn't play video games," we walked out of the store together.

"That's where you're wrong, I do play video games. My uncle started me off on Mortal Combat; I can pass a whole game by myself in about a day. So next time, try not to stereotype a person again," I looked at him. From what I can tell he looks cute. I decide to introduce myself, "I'm Grace by the way. I think you would like to know the name of the person that beat you." Mystery boy pulled me to a quiet place away from everyone. "Ok I'm sorry for winning but please don't kill me," I was actually kinda scared of him.

"I'm not going to kill you, I wanted to do this where no one can see me," he put his hand up and took off his hat, glasses and hood. I stood there in shock. _Oh my god, Justin Bieber is standing right in front of me._

"Huh, she was right," I stayed there shocked Jane was right, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Atlanta taking a break?"

"I came here for a break. And who was right?" he looked confused.

"Oh my best friend Jane, she texted me saying she heard you were here. Turns out she was right," I will never doubt my friend again.

"So Grace, the girl who beat me, is a fan I'm guessing?" I nod my head, feeling a little embarrassed for being sort of being snobbish to him.

"Yeah but don't worry I won't scream or cry. I'm not like that. Now if I met some other celebrities I liked then that's a whole other story," I laugh at the thought of fainting if I ever met some of my favorite celebrities.

"So I'm going to be a gentleman and buy you a smoothie, then we can talk about what celebs you would freak out over. Sound okay with you?" Justin waited for my answer. I decided to take Jane's advice.

"Sounds alright with me. Just don't make fun of me," I laugh as we head over to Jamba Juice. Maybe this is what I felt was going to happen. I didn't really care, today was a good day and nothing was going to ruin it for me.


	2. The Bad News is, They Set a Date

It was so much fun hanging out with Justin. He ended up making fun of me a little because I said I would faint or freak if I met Usher. We ended up walking around City Walk for a while longer. At around four o'clock my mom had called and said I needed to come home, she wouldn't tell me why.

"I'm sorry Justin, I have to go," I started to walk to the parking structure to wait for my mom when Justin stopped me.

"We can drop you off, if you want?" he asked so nicely. I couldn't say no.

"If you don't mind, thank you so much," I followed him to a black SUV. After I told his driver how to take apart my wheelchair, I called my mom telling her I got a ride home. It was a quiet drive for a while. My gut told me the news my mom had wasn't going to be good. I felt something poke me that startled me out of my thoughts; I turn and see Justin looking out the window. I brush off the feeling and go back to thinking. After a few seconds I feel something poke me again, I turn and see Justin trying to hide a smile. I look straight ahead this time, and see Justin trying to plan his next move. He turns his head back to the window, so I turn slightly and poke him. He jumps not expecting it. I start laughing at the expression on his face.

"Gosh Grace, no need to give me a heart attack," he holds his hand over his heart. I stick my tongue out at him and try to get closer to the door as he starts to tickle me.

"Okay p-p-please sto-p-p," I felt his hand stop and rest on mine. I'm already breathing hard from the tickle attack, but his hand touching mine made impossible to breathe right. The driver knocked us out of our little stupor by announcing we arrived at my house. I blushed while unbuckling myself and quickly got into my wheelchair. Justin comes up next to me and walks me to my door. "Sorry my house isn't much, we're um...not so good money wise. Come on in, I can get you something to drink," I led Justin into my house me and my mom live in. I call out to my mom letting her know I'm here. We sat down drinking some lemonade. Me and Justin talked for a while but stopped as soon as my mom came into the kitchen with bloodshot eyes and dried tears on her face.

"Mom what's wrong?" I go over to my mom and think of every worst case scenario that could make my mom look the way she did.

"Grace how come you didn't tell me you had someone coming over?" she started wiping her eyes trying to look presentable. I grab her hands to stop her.

"Mom what happened?" she wouldn't look me in the eyes when I asked her.

"The doctor called, they set a date," as quick as I grabbed her hands, I dropped them. I froze and felt the tears start to form in my eyes. I willed them not to fall right now in front of Justin.

"Grace is everything okay?" He looked confused as to what's going on. I look at him not knowing what to say.

"Yeah," my voice cracked. I heard a phone start to ring, it was Justin's. He had to leave, "Let me walk you to the door." When we got to the door Justin pulled me into a hug.

"You can talk to me," I nodded my head not trusting my voice, and he left.

I felt the tears staring to spill over, tears of anger, fear, and sadness. I ignored my mom and went to my room, I felt bad about ignoring her but I wanted to be alone. I sat on my bed tears still pouring from my eyes. I look at the stupid clunk of metal I use to get around with. I felt angry as I stared at it. I kicked it as hard as I could; it didn't do much seeing how I don't use my legs. That made me even angrier. I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at the wall. I heard whatever I threw hit glass and fall on the floor.

I look down and see I threw my songbook and it hit a picture I had on my wall. I cried even more seeing I broke a picture that my dad had given me when I was younger, before he was killed on duty by an inmate. It was a picture full of music notes in beautiful colors. It had the lyrics to one of my favorite Beatle songs, In My Life.

"In my life, I love you more," I whispered the words. I looked up to the ceiling and closed my eyes speaking to my dad, "I miss you daddy. I don't know what to feel, I'm lonely and sad because you aren't here to comfort me about this surgery. Just please make everything go okay, Me and Mama are-we just don't know what to do. Please help daddy." I sighed.

I crawled onto the floor and cleaned up the mess, keeping note to buy a new frame. I go back on my bed and stare at my wheelchair some more. When I looked I notice a piece of paper on it. I reach for the paper, opening it and smiling as I read it.

_Grace, __  
__I had fun today and I hope we can do it again some time.__  
__Call me when you're able to, I'll be waiting :)_

_Justin_

_P.S. Maybe next time I'll bring Usher so you can meet him. ;)_

I chuckle and put his phone number into my phone._ Thanks daddy._ I smile and get ready to tell Jane and the rest of the family tomorrow. I prayed everything would be okay, but knowing my luck I didn't pray to hard.


	3. Emotional Wreck

Words of comfort, sympathy, and forced optimism are what I heard around me. I had to get away from it. I excused myself out of the room, but I left the house. I went outside and just rolled down the sidewalk. I kept going until I made it to the park. I looked around and no one was here. I sat there in my chair for 10 more minutes. _Why now? Why do I have to go through this? My life was okay, I finally knew what I wanted to do with my life. _Even through my thoughts racing in my mind, I managed to call the number I saved in my phone the previous day. I could barely make out the ringing, but I very much so heard the voice on the other end when they answered.

When the person on the other end said hello, I broke. I cried and barely got out, "Park," to say where I'm at. Not even ten minutes later I felt two arms around me hugging me close to their body.

"What happened Grace, are you okay?" Justin's worried voice shook me out of my crying fest. I suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Justin I didn't mean to- I just got overwhelmed with everything. I didn't know who else to call. It finally hit me that I'm-," I rambled but then stopped pushing myself away from the comfort of his arms. He looked at me wondering what I was going to say. "Yesterday when you dropped me off, the reason why my mom was crying was because the doctor called to tell us they set a date for my surgery," I looked down at the floor. I didn't want to seem like I was over exaggerating, but to me it as a big deal.

"Why do you have to have surgery?" Justin questioned.

"I-, my spine is curved, and they have to fix it. And in order to do that they have to use metal rods to straighten it out. I'm scared; this is going to change everything. And it had to happen now. I finally knew what I wanted, and this happens..." I trailed off and looked up to see Justin in deep thought. I pulled away from him completely and rolled myself to where the swings were. I got on a swing and started pumping my legs to make myself go higher and higher.

"Was there anything that could have been done to prevent it?" Justin's question threw me off. I slowed down and stared out across the park.

"I don't know. I could have worn a back brace, but we didn't have the money. We just hoped that it wouldn't get so bad," a few more tears fell out as I talked. I closed my eyes tight hoping I could wake up from this bad dream, only keeping the time I spent with Justin. I suddenly felt my swing stop completely. I open my eyes to see Justin staring at me. I looked in his eyes, and in the sunlight they were even more beautiful. I could feel my face get closer to his, so close I could feel his breath on my face. I looked down at his lips before looking in his eyes again. _Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man. Promise to love you the best I can-_ my phone knocked my senses back in working order.

"Hello...I'm at the park...No I'm not alone...I'm with um, Justin...Damn can you say deaf? You just blew my eardrum out!...I gotta go, I'll be back in 10 minutes...Do not touch my stuff or you die, bye," I hung out partially deaf from Jane's sudden reaction. She always had impeccable timing. I roll my eyes.

"Um, is everything okay?" Justin looked a little worried as I held my ear.

"Oh yeah, it was just Jane. She um, kinda freaked when I said you were here with me," I blushed embarrassed about my friend's reaction. "I should go; everyone is probably going to call a search party soon," I get off the swing and into my wheelchair and look up at Justin. "I'm sorry for being such an emotional wreck. I-"Justin cuts me off.

"It's okay; you have the right to be scared and emotional. I know I would be if I were in your situation," Justin dazzles me with his smile and I lose all brain function. Justin comes closer to me and pulls me in for a hug. By then I was a pile of goop sitting. He whispers in my ear, "If you ever need someone to talk to you can always call me."

He pulls away from me and starts walking away from me. I had a goofy smile on my face after. I turn to go home but turn back.

"Justin! How'd you find me?" I wondered how he found me.

"You were the only one in the park. Besides I could never forget how beautiful your hair looks, especially now that I've seen it in the sun light," he winks at me and gets into the car waiting for him.

If it was even possible I felt my smile grow even more. I go through the library of music I had in my head and found the perfect song to fit my mood. I open my mouth and sung all the way home, "You're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing. You've got me smiling in my sleep."


	4. Realization

Ch. 4 – Realization

July 3, 2010

"Justin! Justin! Justin!" I hear chanting and screaming as I wake up from a nap. I rub my eyes and try to move my arms but Justin has his arms around me sound asleep. _How the heck can this boy sleep through all this?_

I lean my head back against his chest and think about the past week. After I told Justin about my surgery, he made sure to keep me busy even though it was his break before he had to major promoting and press for his new album. In our time together did do a few phone interviews from his "secret location" aka my bedroom. We both have gotten a lot closer in this past week.

This last thought made me smile. I felt Justin shift underneath me and stretch his arms. He shook me a little causing me too look up at him, he jerks his head towards the door indicating we had to get off. I groan and put my arms around him tightening my grip to stay in my comfortable position.

"C'mon Grace, we have to get off," he tried to pull my arms off of him.

"Nope I'm comfortable," I nuzzle my head closer to his chest. I looked up at him with a cheesy smile, but stopped when I saw he had an evil look. He put his hands on my sides and started tickling me, I tried pushing him off but I was laughing too much. "Okay I surrender, stop please!" I sat up trying to catch my breath, "You know we always manage to have a tickle fight in a car."

"Weird, eh? Let's go Rigby, we have stuff to do today," he started getting off the car but I was stunned by the nickname. He remembered I've always wanted that as a nickname, seeing as my first name is Eleanor. "Are you coming or not?" he had my wheelchair placed in front of the door. I just shook it off and just smiled.

"You know, your fans sure know how to give a wakeup call," I smirk at him. He laughs and pushes me towards the entrance to the building. We follow his team to where he was going to have a photoshoot. "Oh Grace I have a surprise for you," Justin had this excited look on his face.

"If this is another sneak attack involving water, I will be forced to run over your foot," I threatened him. He put his hands up in defense.

"No it doesn't include water. And no running over the feet, I need them to show off my awesome dance moves," he glides as he says the last part, but ends up tripping over his own feet. I start laughing at the body on the floor.

"Hey JB, next time try not to show off in front of the lady," said a voice I knew sounded so familiar. I turn to see Usher standing in front of me and a blushing Justin. I stare open mouthed not caring if I looked stupid. Out of the corner of my eye I see Justin getting up and brushing himself off. He waves his hand in front of my face breaking my trance, laughing.

"You jerk face! Don't laugh," I socked him. When I heard an _Ouch_ I was satisfied.

"Damn Rigby, you're gonna leave me a bruise," Justin rubbed his arm, "I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. I'm sorry." He pouted while coming over to hug me from behind. I looked up at him and melted at how cute he looked. _Damn him for being cute._

I sighed putting my hands on top of his that were resting on my stomach, "Fine I'm not mad at you anymore." I turned my head and saw Justin smiling; he kissed my cheek stunning me once again. He squeezed me tight and ran off to go talk with Scooter and Usher.

I looked over at him feeling a smile creep on my face. It hit me right then and there that I was starting to really like Justin. He put aside his time to relax to keep my mind off my surgery. He made me happy. But it scared me. Who would like someone who has to go to the doctor and have to go through long recovery processes because of a surgery? I felt my gut tighten at the thought of the recovery time for my upcoming surgery. I looked back over at Justin, he looked at me and smiled. I pasted a smile on for him, but inside I was dreading the day I go to the hospital and the day Justin has to go back to being the superstar.

_Would he keep his promise?_


	5. Do you?

Ch. 5 –

July 6, 2010

After my little realization of liking Justin and my thoughts of doubt, Justin came over and sat down on the couch that was in the room we were in. He sat down for a few minutes quietly. He looked like he was thinking something over.

"Are you okay Justin?" worry filling my tone. He looked at me with a smile on his face and nodded, then motioned for me to sit down with him. I maneuvered myself off my chair and sat down next to him. He scooted himself closer to me and put his arm around me. I automatically leaned, as if it were an instinct to me. A song came to mind and I started humming.

"What song is that?" Justin asked. Instead of answering I decided to show Justin my 'hidden talent' and started singing.

"I never meant to cause you any sorrow. I never meant to cause you any pain. I only wanted to one time see you laughing. I only want to see you laughing in the purple rain," my voice faded as I held the last note. I looked down at my hands waiting for Justin's reaction, nervous as to what he would say.

Justin lifted my chin, making me look at him. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. I was shocked for a moment then started kissing him back. My arms went around his neck while his arms snaked around my waist. My body was tingling. I pulled away from him when air was starting to become necessary. My lips were still tingling even after his were off mine.

"I'm shouldn't have, I'm sorry Grace," Justin quickly said after.

"Don't apologize, unless you regret it. Do you regret that kiss? Do you regret what we both felt in that kiss?" I questioned, my eyes pleading with him.

He didn't look at me. All my hopes vanished, tears burned my eyes but I willed them not to fall. He just sat there. My sadness turned into anger the longer he sat quietly. I got off the couch and into my wheelchair. I quickly pushed myself to the other side of the room towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he moved towards me, finally speaking.

"Stay away from me. And where I'm going is somewhere away from you," my voice laced with anger.

"C'mon Rigby-"

"Don't call me that. Just tell me something Justin, I want you to look me in the eyes and answer me," I took a deep breath, "I like you Justin, I really do. You have been amazing to me even after knowing each other for a short amount of time. All I want to know is do you like me back?"

"We can't Grace," is what came out of his mouth while he looked down.

"Can't or won't?" I whispered. I heard my voice crack at the end.

"Both," he sighed. I shook my head le5tign the tears fall freely now. I rolled myself to the door and rested my hand on the handle.

"You've always said you wanted a girl who is down to earth and likes you for _you._ I'm here, and I don't know what's holding you back. Whatever it is, get over it. I'm here pouring my feelings out for you, I don't know what else to do. All I know is I'm leaving; I have a lot to worry about with my surgery coming up. Come find me when you figure out everything," I looked him in the eyes. I turned the handle and went out the door and down the hall.

Scooter and Pattie saw me; they both asked me what's wrong. I didn't answer them, just asked Scooter if he could get me a ride home. Scooter led me outside to the car that was waiting. When I got in that car I felt complete numbness takeover. I just sat there gazing out the window.

It felt like hours before I got home. I sat on my bed still feeling numb. All of a sudden all my thoughts of my surgery came at me full force. All the thoughts I kept in the back of my mind while I was with Justin came up. The fear of what will change, the fear of going in and seeing the operating room, and most of all the fear of not having Justin there. I cried alone in my room, happy my mom wasn't there to see the state I was in. I only chanted one thing in my mind until I fell asleep.

_He will keep his promise. He will keep his promise. He will keep his promise._


End file.
